


Rhythm of Devotion

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon





	Rhythm of Devotion

Kouen does not have much experience playfully wrestling with younger siblings. While he has grappled Koumei plenty of times over the years, none of it has ever been particularly playful, and with Kouha, the relationship between them has never been such that they’d engage in that sort of behavior. So when his very small at the time prince would want to play that way, Kouen was at a loss how to go about fulfilling what should have been a simple request. 

The ways both Hakuyuu and Hakuren could tumble on the ground with the young Hakuryuu and make the game not look one-sided at all was incredible. Even as Hakuryuu grew older and more experienced, there was always balance to their wrestling. No one ever got hurt—except that once when Hakuyuu was distracted and got elbowed in the stomach. Hakuryuu never came to any harm, though, and that can be attributed to the utmost care his brothers gave when playing with him.

Kouen knows to be careful with his prince; it is ingrained in him, and he could not be rid of it if he wished. However, he lacks the seemingly natural knowhow Hakuyuu and Hakuren possess in the matter. In his mind, wrestling—even playful wrestling with someone much smaller than he—is equated to sparring. He has always had to ignore his first, second, and third instincts when playing with Hakuryuu in any manner that could be considered “rough”.

Hakuryuu didn’t care—or perhaps didn’t notice—when he was little. As a teenager, Hakuryuu does not seem to mind the obvious consideration Kouen still gives his actions. The issue that has developed, however, is that Hakuryuu likes it when Kouen is rough with him. The words have never been spoken. Hakuryuu has never requested it from either of them, but it is apparent. It is especially so when they are alone, when Hakuyuu has left to attend his duties or is seated away from them, distracted with work at his desk like he currently is.

One of Hakuryuu’s arms comes up to distract him and the other darts towards his stomach. Kouen reacts on instinct, as Hakuryuu knows he will, sweeping his young prince to his back and barring an arm across his chest. The smile he’s met with is pleased, like perhaps this game is a secret ruse between them, which it is, up to an undistinguished point. Hakuyuu knows what they are doing, after all. The game is seeing how far Hakuryuu can get before his brother judges it to be unacceptable.

He runs a hand up the side of Hakuryuu’s face and into his hair, appreciating the way his smile grows fond as he leans into the touch. The innocent look he wears belies the fact he wants Kouen to push him into the mattress with all his weight, which is far more weight than Hakuryuu can bear.

When Hakuryuu’s expression gains the beginning of a mischievous edge, fingers wandering up Kouen’s upper arms and to his shoulders with intent, Kouen kisses him. It’s a firm kiss that grows soft, and then heated in response to his prince’s continuous biting that only becomes sharper the longer Kouen denies him. To appease him, Kouen grabs his sides, taking fistfuls of his robe and small waist. He grabs lower, Hakuryuu’s hips, and carefully presses them into the mattress. His hold is strong, but not hard enough to leave bruises unless Hakuryuu decides to excessively squirm.

Which His Highness does, of course—with obvious relish. First, his hips try to lurch into his hold that doesn’t give, and upon that failure—or success, rather—his breath quickens in excitement. It only grows from there. His hands fidget on top of Kouen’s, acting like they’ll try to pull him off but never following through, and his legs are worse. He pushes at Kouen’s thighs and gets uncomfortably close to his groin with his kicks and jerking knees.

When it hits a point that Kouen feels is too much, stuttered breathing and shaking hands, too comparable to panic for his comfort despite Hakuryuu’s excitement, Kouen gives a firm squeeze that makes his breath catch and releases him.

If Kouen were to guess, he’d say this is a proclivity his prince developed with Judar. There is no other explanation he can think of. Other factors might be in play, such as his eldest brother their emperor treating him like he is so very delicate in most matters, but in all likelihood Judar is what led to it flourishing the way it has.

Hakuryuu’s arms stretch up, brushing Kouen’s neck then clasping around the back. He pulls himself up, and as he does so, Kouen slides one back to his back and the other under his thighs, lifting him, and sitting him on his lap as he takes a seat on the bed.

Hakuryuu quickly repositions himself in his lap to press easy kisses all along Kouen’s neck and collarbone, giving tiny but sharp nips, sneaking under the collar of his robe. Kouen lets a hand sink into his hair in the meanwhile, following Hakuryuu as he moves from one side to the other to lower. Every now and then, Kouen places kisses on the top of his head, or his temple if it’s accessible.

Hakuryuu holds the sides of Kouen’s head, and smiles briefly before giving a hard kiss as he bucks his hips at Kouen’s stomach. “Kouen,” he mumbles, pleads, because he is not being given more of what he wants.

Ever since he was very small it has been difficult to deny his prince anything. As an imperial prince with three older siblings eager to dote on him and an entire palace invested in his happiness being maintained, he has not typically been one to want for much. If there happened to be something he desired that any of them could provide, most were more than happy to oblige. 

It used to be simple things, like sweets, spending time with his siblings or Judar, being allowed stay up later or play games longer, being carried, affection. Even as he got older his requests have remained relatively simplistic.

Kouen is getting better at denying Hakuryuu when he deems it necessary. Being able to do so will be important in the future, both in circumstances like these and in the field. The things His Majesty has forbid are both easier and harder to deny, but indulging his prince’s simple desires while maintaining his emperor and king’s rules should be well within Kouen’s ability. He adores seeing his prince happy too much to not try, even if what makes him happy is being manhandled by someone much older and larger than he is.

He grabs Hakuryuu’s hips, and after checking his expression, begins to move them in a large circular motion. At first, Hakuryuu does nothing, simply enjoying the sensation of Kouen giving him direction. He pushes Hakuryuu’s hips far back and pulls them close, letting the small bulge of his growing erection get ever closer to a meeting with Kouen’s stomach but always stopping short. As he continues, Hakuryuu’s face becomes flush and his gaze goes back forth between his slowly swinging hips and pinning Kouen with a pout.

The resistance Hakuryuu develops is careful. It matches the mindfulness Kouen always gives when they play at this sort of thing. First, he goes along with the pace and pattern Kouen has given, finding a stance and drawing the circle wider, pushing farther back, wider, making circles that take longer to reach the goal Kouen has not given him even once. And then, without warning, Hakuryuu moves in reverse, against Kouen’s flow.

Kouen allows it up to a point. He lets Hakuryuu strain, and when Kouen decides the effort has been sufficient, circles the opposite way, slowly, letting Hakuryuu continue to work for it. Hakuryuu breathes deeper and presses the top of his head to Kouen’s chest to watch his progress. He whines a little when Kouen returns to his original method, continuing like there’s no resistance at all. Squirming, Hakuryuu tries harder to reach Kouen’s stomach, and Kouen lets him get that much closer.

He can see Hakuryuu bite his lip, see his eyes squeeze shut or seek a glimpse of Kouen before dashing away. It is cute, as His Highness often is. When he has opportune moment, he kisses Hakuryuu’s cheek or neck, which often prompts his prince to seek him out in return, twisting his arms behind Kouen’s neck, pulling at his hair as he takes his lip between teeth and none too gently tugs.

Hakuryuu gets rougher, almost thrashing in Kouen’s hold to get his way. This makes it difficult to maintain both his pace and grip safely, but Kouen is certain he can do both. So he’ll let His Highness have his way for a bit longer, wear himself out, before turning this on him in a way he’ll enjoy.

“Kouen,” their emperor’s voice calls out from across the room, and they both stop and turn to him in sync. With a glance up from his paperwork, Hakuyuu says, “Do not leave a single mark on my brother.”

Kouen’s hands loosen to gently massage where he’s been holding. While certain nothing is there, he still wants to open the robe or lift it to ensure bruising hasn’t been left on accident. “Never, Your Majesty.” Not without his allowance at least.

“And Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu’s drifting attention slides back to Hakuyuu. “Yes, Brother?”

“Please keep the rules in mind like a good boy.”

Hakuryuu frowns. Looks to Kouen’s reddish lip then back to Hakuyuu. “I am. I haven’t broken any.”

With his chin on his palm, Hakuyuu gives a long look. “You have not broken any rules,” he concedes. “However, you are trying to bend them, and you are encouraging En to do the same. Bending them will inevitably lead to breaking them and you know this. I’m not angry. I would just like you to adhere to my rules, because they are there for a reason.”

Not looking especially impressed with His Majesty’s words, Hakuryuu says, “I know.” He hugs Kouen and leans against him. “Do you want us to stop?”

“Not at all. Please continue, just with the rules in mind this time. Okay?”

Hakuryuu has perhaps has not yet realized how much His Majesty enjoys their being together. The pleasure he gets from watching them, hearing them, knowing they are enjoying each other without his direct involvement, is not something Kouen has been privy to, but it is doubtless. Unless they were in the middle of something he had not permitted first, or had determined to be unsafe, Hakuyuu would not ask them to stop.

Kouen pulls Hakuryuu’s robe open and sets it at the edge of his shoulders, so it will fall completely if he were to shrug his shoulders. Two fingers drag along his prince’s jaw to his chin, directing his face to Kouen, but Hakuryuu’s head still keeps to His Majesty’s direction and that’s where he continues to look.

Kouen cups his chin and lifts it higher. “Hakuryuu.”

Hakuryuu blinks. He looks over and gives a thin smile. His eyes rake over Kouen’s face, and then he places a soft kiss under his chin. “Kouen,” he murmurs against his skin, making a vibration that’s slight but nevertheless manages to send a shiver down his spine. 

Hakuryuu draws himself up, and tosses both arms over Kouen’s shoulders so he can speak at his ear. His robe has slipped, leaving his top half bare and warm, pressed to Kouen’s chest. Hakuryuu says, “Can I have you, Kouen?”

“Always, Your Highness.”

Hakuryuu smiles against his ear before dropping to just above Kouen’s lap. With his arms remained wrapped around Kouen’s neck, he curves his back in and sets a slow rhythm of rocking against him. Through the relatively thin layers of their robes, he feels the warmth of Hakuryuu’s erection and not much else. Possibly it’s meant to be teasing, but from the look of concentration on Hakuryuu’s face, he does not think this is the case.

Kouen runs his hands down Hakuryuu’s smooth sides and brings them to meet at his bellybutton, which he pulls at with his thumbs, making his prince fidget but not move away. He unties the robe completely and opens it so it will fall around him. From there, one hand keeps to Hakuryuu’s side while the other makes a line for his now uncovered erection. It is not too full yet, but it is begging for touch. Happy to fulfill this, Kouen circles it with his hand and rubs the underside repeatedly though delicately with his thumb.

Hakuryuu’s hips jump and his thighs start to close on instinct even though they can’t get much closer than they already are. He resumes moving as he had earlier, but at a slower pace that seeks Kouen’s hand whichever direction it leans.

“Do you want to come, Your Highness?”

Hakuryuu bites his lip and nods.

Kouen glances at the wince he’s given in response to a firm stroke. “Just from this?” 

Again, Hakuryuu nods.

He decides to make quick work of it. Using his other hand to play with his balls and shaft while the other focuses mostly on the upper half. Hakuryuu continues to bite his lip and swallows back the delightful noises he makes. Kouen craves his prince, however, and needs to hear him as much as His Highness needs release. So he keeps this goal in mind as he tends to Hakuryuu’s cock with the utmost care. He wants to kiss and suck, make His Highness quiver in the pleasure he deserves. But there is always time for that later.

Hakuryuu deliberately does not grab Kouen’s shoulders. Instead he uses the heels of his tense hands to keep himself steady. He straightens his back, looking up directly into En’s face while he jerks his hips heedlessly. Kouen’s name forms at his lips but is never accompanied by the sound of it.

Kouen drags Hakuryuu up further to kiss him deeply as he works him over, taking in the moans and whimpers he’d needed to hear. He lets Hakuryuu spill into his hand and continue to jerk against his palm while he rides it out. 

The mess he wipes on his robe, which he then sheds and uses to clean what he can of Hakuryuu’s now sensitive cock. 

Hakuryuu catches his breath against him for a minute. After which he kisses him and falls back to sit on the bed. He gives a smile that feels like it’s testing the waters being cheeky and says, “Okay, En. Spread your legs.”

Kouen’s lips twitch into an almost smile, and he gives a shallow bow. “As Your Highness commands.”

He moves to the top of the bed so he can lean on the pillows there, and Hakuryuu follows after him. Once there, Kouen spends more time getting comfortable than is needed, but then he dutifully opens his legs for His Highness.

Hakuryuu thumbs Kouen’s entrance then pulls, similar to how Kouen pulled his bellybutton earlier. Unlike that time, however, it elicits a loud, ragged moan that Kouen bites down on too late. If Kouen were less eager he might have some measure of embarrassment. As things stand, though, Kouen feels he has waited long enough and he’d push Hakuryuu’s fingers inside if he could.

Hakuryuu kisses his thigh, making an unhurried line down, finally kissing between his thumbs at the end. He gives several tentative licks followed by his tongue pressing flat, making Kouen’s cock twitch with interest. Now he’s just teasing, but at least he’s not ever as bad as Hakuyuu.

He licks some more. Then he glides his tongue up Kouen’s perineum to his balls, which he licks as well as nibbles. He takes each into his mouth to gently suck before dragging his tongue up his cock. He kisses the head, and then darts out his tongue to wipe away the pre-cum that’s gathered.

Kouen wants to swat his head. Instead, with warmth rapidly filling him, he groans and twists the sheets, saying Hakuryuu’s name tersely to encourage him to hurry up.

Since he’s been familiar with Kouen since early youth, Hakuryuu understands what he means through tone by itself. He looks at him, presumably weighing his options, how nice he wants to be. Finally, after taking much longer than it should, Hakuryuu decides. Drawing his hair to one side, he reaches out to take the head of Kouen’s cock into his mouth, giving it a firm suck and swirling around it with his tongue lovingly. He then pulls off with a muted _pop_. Strings of saliva snap between his lips, which he then wipes with the heel of his hand.

Kouen lets himself get comfortable against the pillows propping him up while he watches Hakuryuu slick his fingers in a generous helping of clear oil, more than he needs. It glides down his hand and droops until it breaks, landing on the bed without a splash. 

A single finger wiggles inside him. Kouen can’t help groaning when it does not go further than the second knuckle. That little bit is delightful but nowhere near enough. His prince’s fingers are small and thin, and though he can work them deftly, they need to be farther in for Kouen to appreciate them the way he wants.

Kouen keeps still, letting Hakuryuu work at his own pace. He enjoys the view of Hakuryuu’s diligent focus, the way he gradually loosens Kouen up and slips deeper in almost without his notice.

Warmth suffuses through Kouen’s body, creating a pleasant tingle in several locations, the back of his neck, his arms, his thighs and toes. He basks in it, sinking into the heat as if it were a more physical thing. It is so pleasant he almost does not notice Hakuyuu walking up behind Hakuryuu. He sees him but thinks little of it, but then His Majesty disrupts things by wrapping his arms around the prince’s waist and leaning over into his space.

At his brother’s sudden appearance, Hakuryuu retracts his fingers almost completely. Kouen is barely able to bite back his groan and can’t help glaring at Hakuyuu, which is ignored.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Hakuryuu?”

“Yes. Are you done with work?”

With a beleaguered sigh, Hakuyuu leans his head against his brother’s. “There’s still much to be done. But I always have time to take a break and assist Little Brother.”

Hakuryuu is frowning now. He subtly angles his head so Hakuyuu won’t see. The tips of his fingers slip out of Kouen, leaving him completely empty, and now Kouen does sigh.

Hakuyuu takes a seat on the bed, casually moving Kouen’s leg so one of his legs can hang over the edge in the process. He sets Hakuryuu on his lap so he can sit where his brother had just been. Keeping one hand around Hakuryuu’s waist, he coats his fingers in oil, just enough to make his fingers glisten. Although still annoyed, Kouen cannot help the flutter of anticipation the sight of those fingers gives him.

Hakuyuu looks right at him. His small smile grows at the moan his easy slide in is met with. They wiggle teasingly when Kouen clenches around him, trying to take him farther inside, already needing more. He should not look as satisfied as he does when Hakuryuu has done all the work for him.

While looking at Kouen, Hakuyuu murmurs at Hakuryuu’s ear. It’s about technique. Kouen can tell by how the motion of his fingers becomes stilted and patient. They stroke and massage carefully, avoiding give him the too much he wants. All the while Hakuryuu’s eyes stay transfixed on his brother’s fingers pumping away. He’s still frowning, but a blush is returning to his face.

Kouen swallows and jabs Hakuyuu with his fingers—which Hakuryuu does not pay attention to if he notices—and once he’s done staring at him in affronted displeasure, directs him to his dejected little brother.

Hakuyuu blinks. He tilts forward, frowns. After pulling his fingers out of Kouen, he brushes his lips on Hakuryuu’s cheek and then his ear. “Little Brother, is something wrong?”

“No.”

Hakuyuu keeps quiet for a moment, giving Hakuryuu a chance to revise his answer or add to it. When he doesn’t, Hakuyuu presses a kiss to his neck that makes him visibly shiver. “Why are you lying? I won’t be upset.”

Hakuryuu ducks his head and mumbles an answer neither of them can hear.

“What was that? You need to speak up, Little Brother.”

“I can do it myself.”

Hakuyuu gives him a sympathetic look and another kiss. “I know you can. The two of you were far too lovely and distracting to keep away from, that’s all.” At the lack of response, Hakuyuu rests his forehead in the crook of Hakuryuu’s neck and rubs his side. “I did not mean to make you feel neglected, or like you were failing to meet my standards.”

“Yuu…”

Hakuyuu lifts his head to see Kouen. He pulls Hakuryuu’s right hand out, and after rubbing his fingers some, finds the bottle and drizzles more oil on. He slicks the back and front of Hakuryuu’s fingers, and then, keeping Hakuryuu’s hand in his hold, he moves them forward and together they enter Kouen.

It’s good. Better than good. Hakuyuu’s fingers reach far and twist while Hakuryuu’s stroke. They go until his insides are squeezing around the both of them, shaking. There isn’t enough air in his lungs. Then they go harder, faster—or at least Hakuyuu does—and Kouen is rocking to get more and giving throaty moans freely, needing more than the honor of their fingers.

“Good, En,” Hakuyuu murmurs.

Hakuyuu takes his brother’s other hand and brings it to Kouen’s erection. He leads them through lazy strokes, keeping his focus mostly on their fingers inside him, pushing deeper, sliding another one or two in and stretching him farther in the process. That sensation combined with their hands stroking his cock is unbelievable, more than he can bear and not enough at the same time. His king and his prince are working him in disjointed way that is still one and it is divine. He does not want it to end. He wants them to grace him with their touch endlessly.

Kouen can’t hear the low words that are making Hakuryuu fidget on His Majesty’s lap and whisper out his name as though it will be compelling enough cause to give him a break. With the way his face only gets redder and his cock twitches it’s probably a stream of dirty things Kouen only imagine. But just thinking of the sorts of things His Majesty must be saying makes him so hot he can feel it in his lungs.

Hakuyuu knows. It shows in his expression, and in the way he slows their movement so gradually Kouen fails to place exactly when he starts being the one doing most of the work. His hips rise and fall, on and off the bed repeatedly to maintain the pace they had. Almost sloppy, and he is all but begging them to continue as they were, because they are far better than his hips alone.

Then they are, fingers and hands reaching his most sensitive parts, but Kouen only accelerates his eager movement. He moves together with them, groaning as the edge nears but remains out of reach.

The depths of his desire for them—to touch him more, every inch of his body, deeper inside, consuming all he is because he is theirs—surges him forward. Their hands push him over, and Kouen comes breathlessly into their still stroking hands. They slow as his orgasm recedes and Kouen wants to kiss them and tell them to keep going.

He releases a weak sound of complaint when they take their hands away. When he looks, Hakuyuu is already standing, wiping his hands off on a nearby towel and returning to his desk to work. Meanwhile, Hakuryuu crawls beside him, snuggling up to his side and resting his cheek on Kouen’s chest.

Kouen holds His Highness close, and when he feels his erection brush him, is excited to serve him. But later. Rest is good for now, as his prince is content where he is.


End file.
